WKC: The Tale of the Forgotten Hero
by The Blind Seeress
Summary: This is a what if scenario of what would have happened if the Avatar played a much larger role in the story. Rated T for general freedom.
1. Prophecy

__Disclaimer: I don't own White Knight Chronicles or White Knight Chronicles 2 all rights reserved by Sony Computer Entertainment Inc.

* * *

Legends tell us of how the final battle of the Dogma War would take place in a time when neither the Athwani nor Yshrenian walk the lands, but what many have forgotten is that there was another prophecy given at the same time it was told that a nameless hero would rise from an unknown land in order to protect and guide Queen Mureas's reincarnation there were only three known traits of this person one is that they would wield a blade forged in Dragon Fire, that they were blind, and that they would be regarded as one of the most gifted seeresses since the Dogma Age.

* * *

AN: This is my first story so reviews and constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated, ALL flames will be ignored so please don't wast either of our times.


	2. Chapter 1: Adventures begin

Throughout the valley pass, five horses could be heard rushing to their destination. Three oddly dressed soldiers, a man in what looked like a business suite, and a man clad in black devilish armor from head to toe.

"General, I give you Balandor." the man in the business suite spoke. His gaze falling on the man in black armor.

The General's intense stare was focused squarely on Balandor. This is where it halted and where it would begin again.

"Huhuhu…" the short business man spoke as he turned back to Balandor, "Yes, General Dragios. I think tonight's celebration will be one to remember."

Staring silently, his breathing quickingly silently, Dragios couldn't for soon their plans come to fruition…and maybe he could crush some foolhardy castle guards.

* * *

**_The Kingdom of Balandor_**

* * *

The main gate to The Kingdom of Balanador was massive; the great stone bridge was once again a source of activity. But the two gate guards watched with every little interest.

One man, roughly 6' tall, wrapped in a well-worn and old traveling cloak. Keeping his head and eyes down, and keeping his hands and arms wrapped around a cloth wrapped package, maybe a sword, began his way to the Kingdom proper.

One of the gate guards thought he look odd and suspicious and so called him out, "Hey, you with the hood, not so fast."

Stopping the old man began to speak-his voice sounded world weary but held a gentleness to it, "Hm? You wouldn't be talking to me, would you?" His body slightly hunched, he watched the guard from under his hood.

"let's have a look at your face." the guard said as he walked towards the old man, spear still in hand

"Surely you have better things to do then look at pockmarks and wrinkles of a tired old man, no?"

Pushing the old man slightly, "I said, off with the hood and show me your face."

Taking a couple of steps back the man lifted his head, a beard and mustache could be seen along with dark eyes. A small frown was on his face as his lone visible eye glowed red.

As if he had seen a ghost the guard, went ridged and dropped his spear, "Good enough. Proceed."

"Oh, many thanks. You soldiers are truly a credit to your king." As the man walked pasted the gate the second guard approached his partner.

"Hey, you sure? I don't like the look of him." bit puzzled because he didn't get an answer from his partner the second guard went back to his post, glancing back he frowned the old man was gone.

Inside a deserted part of the road the old man stared at the castle, "Any moment now. The Prophecies were very specific about where it would begin."

* * *

Atop the highest point of the castle, the princess, stood looking over her city with a sadden expression. Unknown to her, her father, the king, stood behind watching her with her personal guardian and the royally adviser.

"Cisna…"

"Your grace? How does our young princess fare today?"

"Look at her Sarvain." the king began, shaking his head slightly, "She's the picture of her mother. Ten painful years since that day and still my Cisna speaks not a word." remembering the painful events of his beloved wife Floraine's assassination, during the war with Faria, the king felt sadness tugging at his aging heart once more.

"That's not entirely true my king. She has often told me that she feels like a rift has grown between the two of you since that day." The princess's guardian spoke up for the first time since the two men arrived.

The king nodded his head and a kind smile spread across his face, "Thank you, for looking over her Hikari."

"It is nothing my king."

"Are you certain we should proceed with the ball? Presenting her to the people now may only cause alarm." Sarvain prodded the king with his concerns.

Hikari snorted, "Oh, what nonsense. None of those attending expect her to speak. Her presence and her composure will suffice." Turning to face his daughter he spoke softly, "Still I would give all my riches just to see a real smile on her face…" closing his eyes and letting his head fall slightly towards the ground, "Floraine she would know. She always knew how to make Cisna laugh…"

Hikari chose that moment to remain quiet and watch over her later queen and godmother's daughter

"Sire."

Both Hikari and the king look toward Sarvain.

"Forgive me, but the Princess's heartbreaking condition begs the old question." Taking a steadying breath, Sarvain continued, "Why in creation are we making peace with the same people who robbed her of her mother?"

Turning around fully the king gazed sternly at Sarvian, "My wife is gone, Sarvian. War has taken her, just as it has taken so many before her." He sounded wise and regal, raising his hand slightly as he shook his head the king sighed, "But war will not give her back." Turning his gaze back to Cisna he continued, "The Farians speak our tongue. We ought to trade words with them from now on, not lives."

Sarvain stared at the king, but his gaze was unreadable, it was hard as if he didn't agree with the king.

Cisna finally noticed the three people standing behind her turned and saw her father; trotting over to him she bowed low, her head down.

"Oh Cisna, you look radiant. That dress suits you beautifully."

Cisna gazed up at her father, her lips twitching slightly.

"Of course it does, I made it myself your grace." Hikari told the king.

"Of course you did, I can recognize your work anywhere Hikari." The king laughed

"Your Grace."

"Yes, what is it."

A solider arrived baring news, "Archduke Dalam of Faria will be arriving shortly."

"Good. See that he is given a proper welcome."

"Yes, sire." as if an afterthought the guard continued, "Also, group calling themselves the Marcus Revelers are outside the gates. They say they wish to perform in honor of Her Highness's special day. Shall I turn them away?"

"A circus? Today?"

"A gift! What day could be more deserving of a little extra cerebration?"

Turning to his daughter before glancing at the guard once more the kind allowed a small smile, "Very well. Let them into the cit then."

Sarvian closed his eyes and gave a nod, "Yes, sire."

The guard bowed and left.

Sarvian turned around a small evil smirk on his face appeared before it was gone and he walked away leaving the king, princess, and the princess's guard Hikari.

"Your grace, lady Cisna, I have an errand I need to run in the city proper I'll be back around half way through the party."

The king smiled, "Go, do what you need to do Hikari."

Hikari bowed low to both king and princess and then left leaving the two alone.

* * *

At the palace gates a regal knight approached a soldier, "Anything to report?"

"No sir."

In through the gates marched the guard of the Archduke, somehow petals of flowers fell along them.

"That is quite a procession." the guard spoke as he stared at the spectacle.

"I hope the archduke has enough pillows. Warmongering Farian scum." gaze hard and full of distrust and dislike the captain could only scowl.

"Who are you?" The Archduke asked as he stopped his caravan.

"I am Cyrus of Balandor. Captain of the Castle guard." Bowing his head down, Cyrus continued, "Your excellency, we are most honored by your visit."

"Mmm...are you now? Tell me, sir. How is his Grace Is he doing well these days?"

"He is doing quite well, Your Excellency."

"Is he now? That's good to hear." turning his gaze forward the archduke continued, "Now then, if you will excuse me."

"Does his grace really hope to make peace with these people?"

"Peace with Farians? The idea makes my blood boil." gazing after the duke Cyrus frowned, "Has the king forgotten...so soon?" gritting his teeth Cyrus curled his right hand into a fist.

Cyrus noticed what to seem to be a young woman. "Hey, Cyrus I'm going to the city proper to take care of an errand, look after the princess while I'm gone." Hikari said as she passed Cyrus.

Cyrus was only to give a brief reply of, "Of course lady Hikari."

* * *

In the city market place, the wine shop was preparing to deliver their vast load of wine to the castle. Entering the shop a young male no older than eighteen walked in, peach colored hair that was tied in a ponytail, work clothes, bright blue eyes and a smile.

"Damn it, Leonard!"

"Whoa!"

"Where the hell have you been?! You better not have forgotten what today is!"

Leonard quickly put his hands up in defense, "Yeah I know. Today is the princess's ball. She's introduced to society we step into the big time, got it." walking up to the bar, left hand on hip Leonard sighed.

"This is a momentous day for Rapacci Wines! The court picked us to supply wine for a party at the castle!" Rapacci waved his arms here and there as he gazed at Leonard.

Leonard simply locked his arms behind his head, listened and watched his boss.

"We gotta do it right and earn the shop a bona fide royal commendation! Ah, I've worked my fingers to the bone to get this far..." throwing an arm over his eyes Rapacci began to cry.

"Look, I'll leave for the Parma winery now, and I'll still be back with time to spare." this was getting a bit annoying. Honestly Rapacci was overreacting!

"Hah, You better." of course it was crocodile tears, "I rented a beastwain at the village for you." Rapacci explained as he walked around the front counter, "Use it to cart the wine back here like your life depends on it. Cause it does!" poking Leonard hard in the chest for emphasis was what he did.

"All...all right!" Leonard held his hands up in defeat along with a little fear.

Outside the shop Leonard gazed at a piece of paper, "Let's see...So I have to fetch barrels from the Parma warehouse using the beastwaine." hand on his hip Leonard titled his head, "Boy, that's a lot of work…Why didn't Rapacci hire another for today this would've taken a lot less time with more people."

* * *

AN: This is the first really chapter of this story. Yes I'm aware that I just cut it off before Leonard leaves but I feel that was the best place to end this chapter.

As you can tell I changed the Avatar's job from wine deliverer to princess body guard. Which will have plot significance later on trust me.

I'm also including the information on the looks for those who have the game.

* * *

_**Name: Hikari  
**_

_**Gender: Female**_

_**Height: 5'10"**_

_**Weight: 145 LBS**_

_**Voice: 05**_

_**Hair: White  
**_

_**Eyes: Green**_

_**Skin: Slight Tan**_


End file.
